Angel of the Opera
by Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Zoe (My oc) Has been sent to the Opera house. Erik first is to met her and then the other. Everyone thinks that she is not a singer or Dance, but Erik and Zoe prove them wrong. Rated for later chapters. Pairings: OcxErik.


**Angel of the Opera**

Hello this is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfiction. So please be kind and gentle to my writing and Fanfic skills. This fanfiction is an Oc x Erik.

Summary: Zoe (My Oc) has been sent to the Opera house. The other performers think that Zoe can't sing or dance. But only Erik does. Since he saw and heard Zoe singing and dancing, while the other performers were sleeping. Erik and Zoe have to find out about each others past and also convince the performers that Zoe can sing and dance. Will Zoe and Erik fall into deep and beautiful love? Will Christine and other others be convinced that Zoe can perform? Please read to find out!

Disclaim: I don't own the phantom of the Opera or there Characters. I own my own plot, Oc's and also it's Title. But I wish I was the owner….I also don't own the songs that the Characters are going to be sining…

Chapter One: Introduce Zoe. The Phantom's new hope.

Zoe looked at the Opera houses doors. She was Nervous and excited at the same time as she arrived to the Opera's door.

Zoe has Ash-blond hair, which was cut to mid-back and was naturally messy and curly. She had the clearest and deepest Ocean blue eyes that sparkled with Mischief as normal. She wore a Pale blue dress with dark-blue shoes on her feet.

Zoe was looking around the outer design as she looked to be near the the one she had a feeling was her greeter. "So you're the new performer." The masked man said with a non-happy tone. "Yes I'm Zoe and it's great to meet you sir." Zoe said to her greeter. "Well _Zoe _I'm the Phantom of the Opera." The man said and looked Zoe into her Ocean blue orbs.

Zoe sighed as she looked at him with a smirk. "What's your real name Phantom of the Opera?" She asked and gave the man a quick dirty look. "Fine my name is Erik and I'm pleased to meet you Zoe." Erik said and sighed.

"Well thank you for greeting me Erik." Zoe said politely and gave Erik one of her small smiles. Erik nodded and held a hand out for her to take. "Please let me take you to the manager." Erik said as Zoe took his hand. "That would be kind Erik, so thank you." She said in a normal kind and caring voice.

Once they got to the managers office, Erik let go of Zoe's hand and smiled gently at her. "Here you are Zoe." He said and was about to walk away when. "Erik I thank you for the help. If you need something then just tell me." Zoe said thankfully and also waved at him.

Erik nodded and walked off. Zoe quickly knocked on the door when she heard a 'Come in'. She opened the door and walked in.

The Manager smiled at the girl as she made of way over to him. "Hello Zoe. I'm Nick the Manager of the Opera house." Nick said as Zoe smiled gently back.

"Well I see that Erik took you here didn't he." Nick said as he did heard Erik and Zoe talk.

Zoe nodded. "Yes Erik was the one that greeted me here and has been so kind to me as to lead me to your office." She said as she spoke highly of Erik.

About an hour later, Zoe had gotten out of the Managers office and had bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't see where I was going." She said and looked up to see a woman about 2 years older than her. "Oh so you're the new performer." The Woman said and frowned. "Yes I'm that performer and my name is Zoe." Zoe said to the woman. "Well I'm Christine and it's Nice to meet a new performer that will be practicing with us." Christine said still she had a frown on her face.

Zoe waved and walked away from Christine. "Wonder why she frowned when she saw me?" She asked herself.

Later that night, Zoe snuck onto the stage and sighed. "Well ladies and gentleman. It's my privilege to present Zoe singing once upon a December." She said to introduce herself.

That's when she started to sing.

"Dancing Bears, Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song some on sings,

Once upon a December."

Erik walked into the 5th box and smiled as he heard an Angelic Voice.

"Someone holds me,

Safe and warm,

Horses prance through,

A silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory."

Erik looked at the person on stage and his eyes widened to who it was.

"Far away long ago,

Glowing dim as an Ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Once upon a December."

Erik saw Zoe twirl in a circle and gracefully jump.

"Someone holds me,

Safe and Warm,

Horses prance through,

A silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory."

Zoe landed perfectly with out a sound as Erik watched with a amazed look on his face.

"Far away long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart,  
Used to know.  
Things it yearns,  
To remember.  
And a song someone sings,_  
_Once upon a December…."

Zoe stopped dancing as she finished the song. Erik clapped as he stood up and walked out of his Box.

Zoe didn't know she was being watched as she kept on dancing her as much as her heart wanted to.

"Well that was a Beautiful song and also Performance." Erik said from behind her. Zoe jumped and turned to him. "Erik you were here and listening?" She asked and blushed in Embarrassment.

Erik smiled at her and took her hand. "I was listening the whole song and I thought you had an Voice of an Angel." He said softly. Zoe smiled back at him and flick a piece of her bang away form her eyes. 'Well what are you going to call me Erik." She asked.

"I'm thinking…..Ha! The angel of the Opera.."

_Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you like it…_


End file.
